free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa to Rin no Toaru Kyūjitsu
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi・Samezuka Suiei-bu Gōdō Katsudō Nisshi 1 |previous = Free na Neoki Dokkiri。 part 2 Freeな寝起きどっきり。 part 2 |next = Free na Neoki Dokkiri。 part 3 Freeな寝起きどっきり。 part 3 |current track = Nagisa to Rin no Toaru Kyūjitsu 渚と凛のとある休日 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 17, 2014 |album = Iwatobi・Samezuka Suiei-bu Gōdō Katsudō Nisshi 1 |tracks = |price = |length = 9:10 |episodes = }} Nagisa to Rin no Toaru Kyūjitsu (渚と凛のとある休日 Nagisa and Rin's Day Off) is the sixth track of the drama CD Iwatobi・Samezuka Suiei-bu Gōdō Katsudō Nisshi 1. It was released on September 17, 2014. Translation Rin: "Nagisa and Rin's Day Off" Nagisa: "Ah~ That was so fun! I’ve always wanted to watch it. “Finding Croc(odile)” Haru-chan and Mako-chan already saw it and Rei-chan said- *imitates Rei* Something like that I don’t understand, I won’t watch it!" Nagisa: "-and all my classmates have club activities and part-time jobs. I’m so glad Rin-chan could come!" Rin: "Man, why did I have to watch this nonsense movie with you?" Nagisa: "Hey! Wasn’t it a good movie?! …Ah! Furthermore, I saw it, ne? When I looked during the movie, Rin-chan was crying!" Rin: "I wasn’t!" Nagisa: "You don’t have to hide it! Even before, Rin-chan has always been a crybaby, right?" Rin: "Shut up! Being called “crybaby”, I don’t want to be called like that by you of all people! Anyway, you actually had the courage to peek at my face huh…" (Rin wrestles Nagisa and gives him a noogie) Nagisa: "Ouch! Ouch! My head’s gonna- I give up! I give up! Rin-chan~ So cruel! Even though we’ve come out to play after a long time!" Rin: "If I let you say useless things like that, it’s bad." (Nagisa’s stomach grumbles) Nagisa: "Ah, I’m hungry. Rin-chan, let’s eat!" Rin: "Eh… You… In the movie house, didn’t you eat a mountain of popcorn and some hot dogs?" Nagisa: "Well, that was just for while watching the movie, wasn’t it?" Rin: "What kind of reasoning is that?" Nagisa: "Let’s just say I’m a growing boy?" Rin: "What growing are you talking about? …*sigh* Fine. Oi Nagisa, wanna go to a Family Restaurant?" Nagisa: "Yay! Food! Food!" (sound of Nagisa eating) Nagisa: "Aaah~ Delicious!" Rin: "…Nagisa. Aren’t you eating too much? Isn’t the whole table just loaded with your food?" Nagisa: "I did say I was hungry! And besides, isn’t this much normal?" Rin: "Hamburger, pizza, KatsuCurry, Napolitan, Karaage, cake… It’s amazing you’re eating all of that. How do you digest that?" Nagisa: "By the way! By the way! Listen to this, Rin-chan!" Rin: "Eating or speaking, just choose one! If you’re chewing like that, I won’t listen!" Nagisa: *swallows* *laughs* "Before, Goro-chan said this." Rin: *sighs* Nagisa: "It’s because I want to talk about a lot of things!" Rin: "I’ll listen, so don’t talk with your mouth full." Nagisa: "Okay! So then, before, Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan and me, while we were at lunch, Rei-chan said *imitates voice* “I’m proud of my work this time!”, and when he opened his lunch box, it was all white rice!" Rin: "He got it wrong?" Nagisa: "Yes! I think one of his family had a similar lunch box so he brought the wrong one!" Rin: *laughs* "Rei was missing his, then." Nagisa: "And so, we helped him by giving him food. Mako gave shougayaki, Haru-chan gave fried mackerel, and I gave potato salad and spaghetti. Somehow, it was a really good bento? So everyone was really happy, but then we noticed Haru-chan didn’t have side dishes. It became a side dish-sharing event!" Rin: "What the hell are you doing, you guys?!" Nagisa: *laugh* "Eating that many kinds of food was fun, you know?!" Rin: "You’re really carefree people, huh? Just hearing about it makes me shudder. Well, it’s really like you though. Anyway, are you practicing properly?" Nagisa: "Of course! For the next competition, we’re practicing with our best, you know? We’ve shown our improvement in the last one, right?" Rin: "That’s pretty good" Nagisa: *laughs* "You know, when we were in elementary and doing the relay, Rin-chan helped me with my breast stroke, right?" Rin: "Yeah, you really begged for my help and kept following me so there was no helping it. But well, you were able to follow me properly." Nagisa: "Being taught by Rin-chan, I learned to be faster, it was really fun, wasn’t it? Even now, when I swim, I always remember that moment." Rin: "Nagisa… You…" Nagisa: *eating* "Hm? What is it? Do you want some Katsucurry? Okay! Have some!" Rin: "No, I don’t need-" Nagisa: *force-feeds Rin* Rin: *choking* "Nagisa! Don’t randomly insert your spoon on other people’s mouth!" Nagisa: "Rin-chan, didn’t you want to eat this?" Rin: "No! I told you don’t want it!" Nagisa: "You don’t have to restrain yourself! Here, have more!" *force-feeds Rin again* Rin: *chokes some more* Nagisa: "Ah~ My stomach is all full! So satisfied!" Rin: "Of course… since you’ve eaten all that…" Nagisa: "If Rin-chan doesn’t eat much, it’s a waste, you know?" Rin: "I’m eating properly! And anyway, I’m different from you guys. I’m thinking properly of a balanced diet and- Wait! Nagisa isn’t here! Where the hell did that guy go? *runs* NAGISA!" Nagisa: "Ah! Rin-chan~! Here, here!" Rin: "That guy… when did he stop at the game center? …Oi Nagisa!" Nagisa: "Look, look, Rin-chan! This crane game has a really cute stuffed toy!" Rin: "You! Don’t wander around like that! Suddenly disappearing and then talking about this game… Anyway, what the hell is this?" Nagisa: "Eh?! Rin-chan, you don’t know?! This is the popular mascot character Mizushima Shima-kun yo!" Rin: "I don’t know that kind of thing" Nagisa: *sparkle* "Ne, Rin-chan," Rin: "…what is it?" Nagisa: "Please get this for me!" Rin: "Why do I have to get that weird thing! If you want it, get it yourself!" Nagisa: "Even so, pleaseeeee" *nuzzling his head to Rin’s side* Rin: "Oi! Stop that, Nagisa! Nuzzling your head like- nuzzling your- nuzzling- Stop nuzzling your head on me like that! *Nagisa continues nuzzling* OH FINE!" Nagisa: "YAY! As expected of Rin-chan!" Rin: *sigh* "You… Whatever. Let’s go" *insert coin* Nagisa: "Go, Rin-chan!" Rin: *snags something* "OH!" Nagisa: "That’s good! Let the arm take the stuffed toy! Could it be, just one try and- *the toy falls* Awww, it fell." Rin: "Ugh! Failed, huh?" Nagisa: "You can do it on the next try!" (*insert coin* *snags the toy*) Nagisa: "Oh! This one has a better feeling than the last!" Rin: *laugh* "Right?!" Nagisa: "Okay, just let it near the opening… *falls* AH! So close! *insert another coin* If Rei-chan was here, he’d definitely say “the weight of the stuffed toy and the strength of the arm and stuff” and he’d go equate, right?" Rin: "Ah~ That does sound like something he’d do. But if that’s it, then this stuffed toy is 400 gram and the arm need to be exactly- HERE!" Nagisa: "Ah! Rin-chan said what Rei-chan would have said!" Rin: "Okay! With this, we can do it!" Nagisa: "Go! Just a little more! *drops on the opening* WE GOT IT!" Rin: "YOSHA! NAGISA!" Nagisa: "Rin-chan! High touch!" Rin: "YAAA TOUCH!" (THEY HIGH TOUCH) Nagisa: "As expected of Rin-chan!" Rin: "Leave it to me! This much is nothing!" Nagisa: "You’re great! You’re great! Rin-chan is so cool!" Rin: "Of course!" Nagisa: "RIN-CHAN!" Rin: "NAGISA!" (hugs and laughs together) Rin: "AH! *clears throat* *takes the toy* *use deep manly voice* Here, have it." Nagisa: "Yes! Thanks, Rin-chan! *giggles* I’m so happy!" Rin: *still with the manly voice* "…okay. Anyway, that’s fine already, right? Let’s go." Nagisa: "Wait! Rin-chan!" (they get out of the game center) Rin: "Oiii. It’s already this dark." Nagisa: "Ah, that’s right. Without us noticing, it’s already this time. But it was fun~ I’ll tell everyone about this as soon as possible!" Rin: "Stop! Th-the game center, don’t ever tell anyone that." Nagisa: "What part? *giggles* That was fun, right? The high touch! I can’t wait until Haru-chan and the others hear about it!" Rin: "That’s why! I’m telling you not to tell them!" Nagisa: "Waaah, why?" Rin: "Why… JUST BECAUSE!" Nagisa: "Mou, Rin-chan, you’re really selfish… Ah! Could it be, you’re embarrassed? Rin-chan is so cute!" Rin: *already dying inside* "Nagisa, you-! If Haru and the others find that out, I’ll go bankrupt! Wait! *runs after Nagisa* Give that back!" Nagisa: "Ouch! Ouch! I give up! I give up! *laughing* Mou, stop that, Rin-chan!" Rin: "Nagisa!" Nagisa: *laughing* "Rin-chan!" Translation by moeblobmegane References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Iwatobi・Samezuka Suiei-bu Gōdō Katsudō Nisshi 1 Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Original Drama CD